User talk:Twinbros22
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Vestra page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Thomas0802 (talk) 02:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hey Twinbros22. I saw your pics you're posting of vehicles and I wondered if you could add a pic of the Habanero, Daemon and Double T. I think those are the only pages without GTA V pics. Thanks! ( ) 05:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 *I'll add those ASAP! Thanks!Twinbros22 (talk) 05:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Anytime! ( ) 13:26, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Image policy --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I will make sure to do that from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience! Twinbros22 (talk) 02:25, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image policy Hi Twinbros22, and welcome to the GTA Wiki. Only bureaucrats and admins are able to rename/delete files. So if you want a file or an article renamed, contact one of the admins or bureaucrats. And about our image policy, well, they are simply our copyright issues, resuming that every file uploaded here has something familiar with the Grand Theft Auto gaming series, and all rights belong to Take-Two Interactive and Rockstar Games and every user contributing to the Wiki needs to follow it. There are two steps: Licensing, what you read above, and naming, just to keep the Wiki organized so users can easily search for a file they need. I control all the images uploaded here, if they are following the policy or not. *If a user uploads a file which violates the image policy, but the page where the file was uploaded is in need of pictures, I rename the picture and I add the licensing template in the description. However I should leave the message telling the user to follow the policy so he doesn't commit the error again. *If a user uploads tons of images on a page violating the policy, or if he uploads bad quality pics (either following it or not), the images are deleted and the user receives the message on his talk page. It's very polite of you that you care and ask about your mistakes. Most new users here just ignore the warnings, ending with the admins deciding to block these users. I hope you understand it, and enjoy editing here! :) Oh, and yes, I'll rename the rest, don't worry about it. Any problems or questions, contact me or the last active staff member. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:39, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Trailer Kv1to4ka (talk) 18:22, May 12, 2017 (UTC)Kv1to4kaKv1to4ka (talk) 18:22, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :This user is barely active anymore. But he didn't find it parked. He likely simply found a truck towing one without any cars on, stopped the truck, unhooked it at the side of the road. The image just exemplifies the trailer. Hope that helps. Monk Talk 18:27, May 12, 2017 (UTC)